Words of Wisdom
by Luck O' The Irish Seamione
Summary: Through all her worrying it's hard for Hermione to fully get into the Christmas spirit this year. For once, she is drawing a blank when it comes to Harry and she has no idea how to help him and how to stop him from shutting everyone away and blaming himself for everything. Looking for help, she goes to the only one she can think of, her former professor, Remus Lupin.


AN: This was written for the Star challenge over at HPCF.

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with J.K Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter.

* * *

Christmas firecrackers popped and laughs filled the air as the twins tried out a few of their latest items. Everyone was in a great mood now that Arthur was on the track to recovering. A few however, were not exactly feeling the Christmas Spirit. Harry was putting on a fake smile; it was clear to Hermione that what had happened was still eating him away inside. Hermione, who couldn't have a good time whilst he was feeling like this, watched her friend with a frown.

She could tell that he had been pushing her, Ron, and everyone else away. He had been singling himself out away from all his friends. All she wanted was for him to talk to her, for him to let her help him through whatever he was going through. It wasn't right for him to just assume that he was alone in this. Honestly, along with the worrying, Hermione was also felt somewhat hurt. She was frustrated by the fact that he wasn't putting any faith in her, that he wasn't letting his friends help him more.

Hermione desperately wanted to talk to someone about it all but she felt almost awkward going to one of the adults about it. She knew which of them would be the best to talk to though; one of the Order members would know what to do. The question was who to go to though. Sirius, despite how helpful he would be, was out of the question. She didn't know him much at all and she knew Harry would go to him anyways. Checking off people like a list in her head, she finally came to the idea of going to her ex-professor. She knew him well enough that she would feel comfortable talking with him, and he was close to Harry so he might know a bit about what she should do in this situation. Yes. He could help; she would find a way to talk to him after supper.

Setting her worries and frustrations aside, Hermione made herself focus on the festivities. They all surrounded the large table at Grimmauld place and ate the delicious meal Molly had cooked up. Harry sat at the end of the table for the majority of the meal before disappearing to go talk with Sirius. They unwrapped gifts and joked around the table until one by one everyone left to go off to different parts of the house. After seeing Professor Lupin make his way into the library of the house, Hermione got up to follow.

Hermione bit her lip as stood in front of the Library door. She didn't know if he would want to talk to her about this, but he was the only person she thought might be able to help her understand what to do to help her friend.

Knocking on the door softly, she waited. "Professor?" She called. "May I speak to you?"

"Of course Hermione. Come in." She heard from inside, only just loud enough for her to hear through the wood of the door.

Hermione opened the door, taking a few steps inside the room. She still lingered by the door, always a little awkward at approaching people about issues this personal and, frankly, this important to her. Glancing in front of her, she spotted Lupin sitting on the plush burgundy couch in the center of the room. In one hand he held a mug up to his lips, the other was mindlessly flipping the pages of a book. When she entered the room he looked up to meet her eyes, the reading glasses on his face sliding a bit down his nose.

She gave her former professor a small smile, "Thank you, professor." She said, looking down at her feet out of nervousness. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," She told him. "I have a problem and I think you're the only one who can help me." She said, hoping he'd be able to help her. She really was worried Harry and what he might do if no one intervened.

Placing a slender bookmark on the page he had left off on, Remus set the book down beside him and once again looked up at Hermione."Of course," He said as he gestured to the arm chair adjacent to his, motioning her to come and make herself comfortable. His brow furrowed slightly, "You look worried. What's this problem? I'd be glad to help as best as I can."

Hermione nodded, giving him a weak smile before taking the seat. "It's a little hard to explain," She started. "I'm worried about Harry and how he has been acting lately. The two of you close. I was wondering if you had any idea what could help him in this situation?" She sighed briefly before continuing, "I just feel like he's distancing himself from me- from all of us, really. And I know it's a hard time for him especially, but it isn't good for him. He needs us right now." She explained.

Lupin sighed lightly, "With everything going on, It's becoming clear that Harry is blaming himself for it all. We just need to continue to show him that no matter what, we will be here for him. He'll realize it soon." He said, bringing a hand up to rub his temple. "The best thing right now is to show Harry the support he needs."

Hermione knew this. She knew they needed to continue to support him, and that was what she would do, she just wished she could understand a bit more of what he was going through. She wanted to know everything that was going on with his 'connection' to Voldemort.

"He shouldn't blame himself." Hermione said in short, because it was true. Harry was as stubborn as they come and refused to believe that everything going on was not his fault. If he kept thinking that way, it would surely destroy him. "He'll drive himself mad with it, I'm sure." Hermione said sadly. Why couldn't he just talk about his feelings instead of keeping all his guilt and pain hidden away where Voldemort could use it against him. "What happens if he cuts himself off from us and there's nothing we can do?" Her voice was quiet, barely even a whisper, as if she feared if she said it any louder it would happen. Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty. She should have noticed something was wrong sooner. If she had she might have been able to help him before it got this bad.

Remus saw the pained look in Hermione's eyes, "Look, listen to me. We will help him. I've no doubt about that. People have a tendency to shut themselves away, I know more about that than I care to admit. With our help though, all of our help, we can make him see. This is no ones fault Hermione. I will talk to him as well. It's the best thing we can do now."

"Alright." Hermione said, sighing. She felt a little better knowing an adult with some of the same experience as Harry would be helping him. "Thank you, professor." She said sincerely, offering the man a soft smile. She couldn't help but be a little worried about everything right now, what with the outbreak of war on the horizon. And besides, Harry was her best friend. Even if they hadn't been in the situation they were- their lives on the line and whatnot- she still would have worried about him. That's what friends did for each other. And Hermione was especially good at worrying.

Giving her a comforting smile, Lupin spoke, trying to bring the mood back to the joy that should be felt around the holiday times. "Why don't we talk about more festive things, you look like you could use a change of topic. Any plans for the rest of the holidays."

"Oh, no, not really." She said, glad for the switch. "I'll just be here this year. I've decided not to go back home, and would rather help out around here where I'm needed. The transitions take awhile anyways. And yourself? Will you be staying through the rest of the holidays as well?"

"Yes, actually. Sirius has offered me up a place here as long as I need it, and I will be staying here for the next while so that I can be at hand for anything the Order needs." He didn't say anymore on the topic, and she knew that he was not authorized to tell her anything Order related. For the next while the two talked of holiday plans and exchanged pleasantries before returning back to the festivities that were continuing in the house's living room.

After their conversation Hermione found herself enjoying herself a lot more than she had before, and she could fully pay attention to the holiday spirit, worries aside. For that day, she let the troubles of the world slip away and laughed and cheered along with everyone else. After all, with the war looming ahead it was nice that they had this one moment to forget.


End file.
